Christmas Eve
by Whitesmith
Summary: Back together, Aaron visits Jackson in hospital so they can spend a special night together.   Unfortunately, I do not own Aaron and Jackson, ITV does.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Eve

'So, Jackson! Excited for the big day tomorrow?' Nurse Summers was back. And didn't Jackson know it.

'Ecstatic', Jackson grumbled, gazing at the ceiling. 'Or should that just be 'static'?'

'Awww come on it's Christmas!' The flashing reindeer dangling from the Nurse's earlobes were strangely distracting from her voice so Jackson decided to focus on them. 'I'm SO excited! All six of my sisters are coming to mine for a massive turkey dinner!' She rubbed her hands in glee. '…Well, apart from Maureen, but we don't talk about her…Anyway! I can't wait to get home after my shift! I've got my sherry and my carrots ready to leave out for Santa and the reindeer tonight!' She giggled almost manically for an uncomfortably long time. The door opened. Aaron stepped in, spotted Nurse Summers and in one swift move span back out again.

'Aaron!' Jackson yelled from his bed, halting Aaron in his tracks having only managed to get half way out the door. Aaron sighed and turned to face them both with his unmistakably fake 'confident smile'.

'Oh.' Nurse Summers looked miffed at Aaron's entrance, she may not be the brightest tool in the box but she knew that Aaron wasn't her biggest fan. In fact she didn't like the grumpy sod much at all, Jackson deserved so much better. 'I'll leave you two alone.' She pushed open the door looking back at Jackson with her nose in the air.

'Thank _God_ you're here!' Jackson smiled, the Nurse barely out of the room.

'Yeah, I had a feeling you might need saving from Nurse Psychoville'. Aaron moved round to the side of the bed but didn't sit down.

'What time is it?'

''Bout half 9. Why?'

'Shouldn't you be out, I don't know, getting pissed or something?'

'Erm, with who?' Aaron screwed his face up.

'Adam?'

'Nah, he's got enough on his plate at the mo at home'.

'What? Holly still being mental?'

'Not just Holly. Sounds like the whole families gone nuts. Nah, I'd rather be here anyway.' Aaron smiled. He looked deeply into Jackson's eyes, the huge brown pools drawing him in. Jackson smiled back. He'd missed Aaron so much. It had hurt him so deeply to push him away, especially in the way he did it, but knew that it had been the right thing to do at the time. But that was in the past.

'So what, you here all night?'

'Oi, _Cheeky_!' Aaron nudged, 'And yes, if you'll have me? Come on budge up!' He indicated he wanted to join him on the bed. Immediately though, his heart plummeted as he realised he'd said the wrong thing _yet again_. Although initially shocked, Jackson laughed as he saw the guilt gush over Aaron's reddening face.

'Oh God, I'm so sorry!' Aaron's smile had evaporated.

'Ssssh! You dick! Come on, there's enough room for you here on the edge. Besides, I was always the one left hanging on for dear life in your bed! It's time the tables were turned mate!'

Aaron smiled and carefully climbed onto the bed and laid himself down next to Jackson. The nurse wouldn't be back for a while and besides, he didn't really care at this moment in time. He was happy, he hoped Jackson was too, and that was all that mattered.

'I've missed you.' Aaron said, turning his face towards Jackson's. His eyes darted between Jackson's gorgeous eyes to his delicious lips.

'I've missed you too.' Jackson grinned.

This was the closest the two of them had been, not only since Jackson had ordered Aaron to leave, but for weeks, months, even before the accident when they'd rowed over Jackson's 'I love you'. It felt awkward, but right. Like it was the way it should always be. Aaron gingerly leant in and kissed Jackson's lips tenderly. Jackson relished the closeness and using only his lips, pulled his boyfriend in further. The men continued to explore each other's lips but the kisses remained gentle and loving. Their passion was evident but restrained. Both men were happy for it to stay like this forever. Just to be close to one another again, be with one another. Aaron was sure he could genuinely feel Jackson's warmth and its associated happiness soak through his skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck strike up in rapture. Eventually, their lips drew apart. Aaron rested his head against Jackson's. He clasped his hand into Jackson's senseless palm. The two remained in this position for some time, revelling in the comfortable silence and isolation from the outside world.

'So then Mr. Livesy, tell me about the world. What's going on apart from breakdowns at the Barton's? How's Paddy, your mum?'

'Oh my god! I haven't told you!' Aaron sat up, alarmed. Jackson looked concerned. 'She's getting married…tomorrow.'

Jackson shook his head in shock, his mouth wide open.

'Erm… what? Your mum's getting married? To who? Carl?

'Yep.'

'What, then why are you smiling? What's going on? Aaron! Aaron!' He could tell that his boyfriend was enjoying keeping him in suspense.

'Well, they're _kind_ of getting married anyway…' He continued to grin as Jackson teetered in anticipation.

'Aaron! If you don't tell me right now I'm gonna call in Nurse WhatsHerName and get her to bring me a phone and I'll ring my new _bff_ Pearl. _She'll_ tell me what's happening!'

The younger man laughed.

'Errr no she won't mate. I can _guarantee_ you she won't know anything about this!.'

Jackson's voice dropped into a jokey seriousness.

'Aaron, I'd like you to know that if I wasn't here lying like this I'd have wrestled you into submission right now and you'd be spitting whatever scandalous goss it is that you're withholding out of you faster than you can say…'

'Ohhh yeah, like you would _ever_ win in a wrestling match puny bones! There's nothing to ya!'

'Some of us prefer the _lean_ look rather than the numbskull beefcake!' Both of them laughed. 'And stop changing the subject!'

'Ok, ok. Well, Carl's been cheating on her for god knows how long.' Jackson gasped, Aaron smiled and carried on. 'But Mum knows, and she's known for a while. But instead of flying off the handle she's decided to…'

'…marry him then fleece him!' Aaron didn't even have to finish his sentence before his boyfriend came to the correct conclusion. He laughed. 'I love your Mum! I mean, I thought mine was_ something_ but Chas…'

'She's mental. I just hope everything goes to plan tomorrow. I cannot _wait_ to see Carl's face!'

Jackson laughed. Aaron moved his hand to stroke Jackson's arm, then his chest. Even lying there so helplessly, he still looked so sexy. His long-sleeve top still filled out nicely where it mattered. He found himself selfishly hoping it wouldn't change too much over the coming months but managed to quickly wipe away any negative thoughts fighting their way to the front of his head. They can wait. Tonight was _their_ night. Just them, lying so close in the one bed. Aaron draping his arm around Jackson, their heads together as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

As the night progressed, their breathing unconsciously became synchronised. Warmth radiated between them. The longer time crept on and the snow gathered at the window, the more the men became one inseparable being once again. Ironically, it was the best Christmas Aaron had ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a short update-will hopefully continue soon__._

Christmas Eve – Chapter 2

It was just after 8am when Aaron and Jackson were woken up by the sound of a loud and not at all obvious, cough. The boys opened their eyes to see Hazel standing at the end of the bed, a small cup of coffee steaming in her hands. Aaron jumped from the bed and landed harshly into the one of the armchairs next to it.

'Oh don't move on my account!' Hazel bleated, slowly taking her place in the other armchair next to Aaron. 'You two looked _very_ comfy!'

Although she pretended for Jackson's sake, Hazel was still unsure about Aaron. Just when she thought she'd seen a glimmer of what her son saw in him, he'd gone AWOL just when Jackson needed him most. Through spending so much time with him, both at the hospital and back at Smithy, she'd garnered a strange affection for Aaron's loveable immaturity, even when sometimes it spilled over into aggression and overdefensiveness. The care and love he'd shown Jackson soon after the accident warmed Hazel's heart. However, when Jackson had given Aaron a way out, (she was well aware what her son was doing, she knew that deep down it killed Jackson to push him away), to her dismay, Aaron had taken it. From this, she'd began to question all that had gone before. Was Jerry right? Had Aaron really only been there out of guilt?

Either way, her son loved him and wanted him to be around. There was nothing she could do about that and she would just have to live with it. Anything or anyone that made Jackson happy right now was a positive. There were more practical things to worry about.

'Mum! What time is it?' Jackson groaned, shocked from his mum's sudden appearance and from being awoken from his slumber so abruptly. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Bout half eight.' She turned to address Aaron. 'I'm guessing from your previously settled posture _and_ by what can only be described as '_Morning Breath_' that you've been here all night?'

'Errr yeah.'

'Shouldn't you have been out celebrating? I'm sure Adam would have missed you…'

'Mum!' Jackson snapped.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' Aaron glared.

'Well, I was just telling Jackson about how close you two have been recently, that's all…' Hazel sniped, taking a large sip of her coffee.

'Mum, I can assure you, there's nothing you need to worry about there.' Jackson smiled calmly. 'Anyway, Aaron's already been there!'

Hazel choked loudly on her coffee. Aaron eyed his boyfriend in horror. Jackson firmly pressed his tongue in his cheek, a huge grin spreading over his face. At that moment an attractive young male nurse peered around the door, smiling warmly.

'Ahhh I thought I heard voices! Happy Christmas!'

'Happy Christmas Nurse Dean!' Jackson greeted from his bed. Hazel smiled, wiping coffee from her chin.

'Just thought I'd check you were awake- Jackson I'll be back in a sec to sort you out mate!'

'Cheers.' Jackson said, a bit less convincingly.

'Oh, and less of the 'Nurse Dean!' I swear you only slip into formalities when your mum's around!' He smiled and disappeared behind the door.

Aaron watched him leave. After a pause he decided to break the silence.

'So,' he said, looking at the ground, 'Nurse Dean eh?'

'Ha! What? Look at you! You jealous?' Jackson laughed.

'No…I just haven't seen him before that's all.'

'Well, you haven't been around so much recently have you Aaron?' Hazel chimed, more than a little ammunition loaded into her question. Aaron glared at her, so did Jackson.

'You know what?' Aaron said, standing up, half directing his speech at Hazel and half at Jackson, 'I think I'll stay here today, or at least until you get out of here.'

'But what about the wedding?'

Aaron shrugged.

'S'not a real wedding anyway! Plus I can't really be arsed wearing a suit and all that!' He smiled and took Jackson's hand in his own. 'I know where I'd rather be.' Jackson felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest. Of course, he couldn't feel Aaron's touch, but knowing it was there had almost the same effect. His heart trebled in beats. Even Hazel, despite herself, glowed at the happiness on her boy's face. Perhaps things weren't going to be as bleak as they'd all first imagined.


End file.
